


The Strongest People in the World

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, RyuAnn Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: When Ryuji and Ann's daughter thinks there's a monster in her closet, Ryuji comes up with an idea to calm her down.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: RyuAnn Week 2020





	The Strongest People in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of Ryuann Week: Future and featuring my Ryuann fankid, Rose Sakamoto.

“MOMMYYYYYY! DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

With just that shout, Ann and Ryuji were immediately awake and already making their way to their daughter’s room.

Rose had her blanket wrapped around her and a pillow in front of her, like a shield.

“Hey sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Ann asked as she sat next to Rose

“There was a loud noise in my closet! I think there’s a monster in there that’s gonna eat me!”

Ryuji sighed, boy was this a familiar sight. Though when he was a kid, the closet was a helluva lot smaller and his ma had to really squeeze herself in to “check for monsters.”

Well at least he’ll have an easier time than she did with this.

“Okay, okay Rosie, don’t worry. Your daddy’s gonna go take care of it.”

“NOOOOOOOOOO! What if the monster eats you!?”

Ryuji just smiled and winked, “Don’t worry, your daddy’s the Strongest Man in the World. Ain’t that right, Ann?”

Ann smiled back, “That’s right, whatever’s in there, he can handle it.”

Rose seemed to relax over that and by Ann rubbing circles on her little back.

He gave the two a thumbs up and took a step into the closet, it was a little cramped but he dealt with way worse back in his and Ann’s PT days. After looking around briefly, he spotted on the floor, that plastic Jack Bros piggy bank that his ma gave Rose for her last birthday.

Guess it got put close on an edge and gravity did the rest, he could even see a couple yen coins scattered on the floor. Ryuji picked it up and made his way back out.

“There wasn’t a monster, Rosie. Just your Jack Bros bank fell down.”

Rose didn’t look very convinced as she clung tighter to her pillow shield.

“Wh-what if the monster is invisible? Or-or hiding? Or...”

Oh boy, looks like she’s not letting go of the whole monster thing.

Ann sighed, “Rosie, I promise there was no monster. Now you need to go to sleep. Daddy and I can’t stay awake all night and neither can you.”

“But...!”

Suddenly, Ryuji had an idea. If she wouldn’t accept them  _ saying _ there was no monster...

Without any warning, Ryuji started swinging the bank around.

“Whoa! Wh-whoa!”

Ann just stared at him confused and a little unamused.

“Ryuji, what are you doing?”

“I ain’t doing this! Whoa! Oh… oh no! I think the monster is IN THE BANK!”

Rose let out a loud scared scream as she pulled the blanket over her head and tried to sink further in her mom’s side. Ann on the other hand just shot Ryuji the meanest glare he’s seen from her in a while.

“Ryuji. What. Are. You. Doing!?” Ann hissed

“Play along.” Ryuji whispered back

“GET OUTTA THERE YA MONSTER! YA AIN’T GONNA HURT MY LITTLE GIRL!”

Ryuji continued to flail around with the bank, eventually taking it out in the hall.

“HAHA! I GOTCHA YA NOW!” He shouted as he shook the bank (covering up the coin slot with his finger.)

He stomped in the hall and made all kinds of noises including monster growls and punching sounds.

“Daddy?” Rose asked from her room

“Don’t worry sweetie, I got him!”

Ryuji was relieved that Ann decided to finally start playing along when he could hear shouting, “Go Ryuji! GO!”

Then he got another idea.

“Hee-yah! Ha! Ha! Wuh! Uh-oh! WHOA!”

“Daddy!?”

“Ann! I need your help! Hurry! I can’t beat him without you!”

“...Mommy!?”

“I’ll be right back I promise.”

Ann rushed out of the room and quickly joined Ryuji in the hall.

“What do you want me to do?” Ann whispered

“Just make some fight noises. Pretend we’re back at the Metaverse.”

With that, Ann nodded and proceeded to smack the wall next to her.

“You leave him alone, you monster!”

Ryuji continued to make monster growls as Ann tried her hardest not to laugh and ruin the scene.

“Take that! And that! And that!”

“And some of this!”

From Rose’s room, they could hear shouting and cheering them on to “beat up the monster.”

After a minute of shaking and shouting and stomping, the two decided it was time to “finish off the monster.”

Ryuji stomped down the hall (then quietly walked back) while Ann shouted, “AND DON’T COME BACK!”

Ryuji and Ann nodded and made their way back to Rose’s room, their young daughter still wrapped up in her blanket and holding her pillow. She took a quick peek past the pillow and when she realized that her parents were okay, Rose immediately burst out of her blanket, rushed towards them, and hugged their legs.

“YOU’RE OKAY!!!”

“Course we are. Didn’t I say your daddy was the Strongest Man in the World?” asked Ryuji

Rose wiped her tears on the sleeves of her pajamas.

“But but… the monster was getting you...”

“Oh well yeah that’s… that’s cause even the Strongest Man in the World needs help sometimes. And that’s why I needed the Strongest Woman in the World, your ma.” Ryuji said with a wink towards Ann

Rose looked up at Ryuji and Ann with wonder.

“...Does that mean I’ll be strong too one day?”

Ann lifted up Rose in her arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh Rosie, you’re already the strongest because you’re our little girl. But the Strongest Girl in the World still has to go to bed and sleep.”

At that, Rose looked away in embarrassment and muttered something.

“Something wrong, sweetheart? You still scared of the monster or...” asked Ryuji

“Um… I’m not sleepy anymore.”

“...Huh?” Both Ryuji and Ann asked

“After cheering for you to beat up the monster, I’m too excited to be sleepy!”

Oh… whoops…

And with that, Ryuji and Ann spent most of the middle of the night, playing and spending time with Rose. Eventually the young girl fell asleep between her parents as they watched some old Buchimaru movie that Makoto lent them.

“...Ugh… gonna hafta call the Agency. Can’t work today, too tired.” Ann mumbled

“Blech, yeah may hafta do that with the gym too.” Ryuji added

Ann shot a glance over at Ryuji.

“You didn’t plan this did you?”

“Oh yeah of course. I just love screwing up my sleep schedule to hang out with my wife and daughter.”

Ann couldn’t help but laugh a little at that.

“What should we tell them?”

“That Rosie got sick and someone’s gotta stay home to take care of her?”

“Heh, I guess she did get a little sick of running around the apartment and pretending to fight monsters.”

The two tiredly giggled and then looked at Rose between them.

“No regrets?” asked Ryuji with an exhausted smile

“No regrets.”

Without another word, Ryuji and Ann stood up from the couch while Ryuji gently lifted up Rose. The Sakamotos make their way back to their room and all lie together on the bed. Before long the two joined their daughter and rested together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
